


Training together

by MacdeauShipper



Category: Political RPF, Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: Boxing, Kinks, M/M, Smut, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacdeauShipper/pseuds/MacdeauShipper
Summary: Edouard Philippe and Emmanuel Macron are both very keen on boxing. And since neither of their trainers wants to really throw punches at them, they took upon themselves to practice together...Or maybe it is a good opportunity to see each other...
Relationships: Emmanuel Macron/Édouard Philippe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 18





	Training together

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter was prompted by a friend who will (I hope) say hi in the comments ! 
> 
> I might have been a bit carried away into the kinks and everything, but as usual, this is fiction, and I like exploring a lot of different things. And trust me, this is much much much more toned down than what I was about to write at one point.

Edouard drops his sports bag on the bench and checks his phone for the tenth time. This is unusual and he feels a bit on edge. Usually he meets here with Emmanuel very early in the mornings, way before anyone else gets up, because it’s security-wise the safest thing for them both to do. It’s the only way they can both enjoy practice at the same time. But he received a text from his President, and best friend hours ago, asking him for a late night rendez-vous at the Hotel de Matignon gym practice. 

**_Boxing ? 11pm tonight. Same place as usual._ **

That was the text he received in the middle of the afternoon, and he didn’t even answered. With Emmanuel, those kind of texts didn’t even require any answer. It wasn’t a question, but a request. This meant : be there, please. And Edouard was there, five minutes before the time picked by the President. He had been working late in his office, and did not get time to change, so he zips his gym bag open, and draws tracksuits pants, and a dark blue t-shirt. He has his shirt wide open when Emmanuel comes through the door. 

“Good evening.” says the President 

“Should I be worried ?” immediately answers his friend “We never train at night.” 

“I had a rough day.” brushes off Emmanuel dropping his own bag next to Edouard’s one and pulling his own clothes out of it “International business not going the way I want.” he adds

“We can talk about it, if you want.” 

“I’d rather exercise.” 

“Your security officers must be delighted.” laughs the Prime Minister getting rid of his jeans and getting into his tracksuits 

He noticed the eyes of his friend linger for a second on his muscled legs, but he doesn’t mind ; Emmanuel is bisexual, and it has never been a secret between them. Emmanuel changes into a pair of shorts and sleeveless white t-shirt and Edouard hands him a jumping rope. In here, he is the mentor, and Emmanuel the mentoree. It’s a complete reverse of their roles in the state but they accommodated quickly. The first time they walked into this gym together, Edouard felt odd, but Emmanuel made clear that he was in need of someone who wasn’t afraid to really punch him, and treat him rough on the practice mat. And they found their balance week after week. 

“Five minutes ?” asks Emmanuel 

“Ten.” corrects Edouard untying his own jumping rope “You look tired, and I wouldn’t want you to sprain a muscle.” 

“How nice of you.” 

They chuckle and start warming up. It’s a well rehearsed habit between them, and they don’t need to look at each other, or say anything. They each use their own part of the little room and when they’re done, Edouard gets the two jumping ropes back. Emmanuel’s fingers brush against the hot skin of his Prime Minister’s palm and it makes the President lowers his eyes. He can’t let himself be fooled by the sometimes weird ideas that cross his mind. Edouard his one of his closest friend, and he doesn’t want to ruin this with this sometimes foolish attraction he feels towards the man. Still not talking to each other, they take a couple of minutes to protect their fingers with some strap, so they reduce the risk of injuries, and they return to their bags to grab their gloves. Emmanuel pulls out a brand new pair and Edouard frowns : 

“You went shopping ?” he jokes 

“It’s a gift.” blushes the President 

“A gift ? From someone who must really know you then, given how much you passion for boxing is… confidential…” 

Edouard is aware that he is stepping on eggshells here. He never had a friend so secretive about his private life than Emmanuel. The President marriage is very open and free, and Edouard knows his friend is seeing other people besides his wife. It doesn’t mean he loves Brigitte less, or that she doesn’t mean anything to him, but simply that he needs more. 

“They come from Canada.” admits Emmanuel with a little smile

“Trudeau ?” tries Edouard strapping his own gloves closed 

“Hmm.” nods Emmanuel 

“Him or her ?”

“Justin.” sighs Emmanuel 

“So you two are… a thing ?” 

Edouard arches an eyebrow and waits. Emmanuel takes a long minute to close his gloves, and readjusts them. Both. Twice. 

“It’s nothing but sexual.” he finally says lifting up his gaze to look at his friend “And I won’t say more about it.” 

“Fine for me.” 

They start hitting each other, slowly, to finish warming up. Edouard is taller than Emmanuel, and that gives him an unfair advantage over him. But the President compensates by being swift, and they fight like this for five minutes until Edouard punches Emmanuel just a little harder than he intended to, and the President loses his balance. He falls over and ends up sitting on the floor, a bit puzzled by what is happening, his head dizzy by the punch he just received. 

“Sorry.” grins Edouard “I misjudged my force.” 

He removes one of his gloves and grabs Emmanuel by the arms to pull him on his feet. 

“You’re good ?” he enquires

“I’m fine.” nods his friend “At least in here I have someone who is not afraid of throwing real punches.” 

“I’d rather have neither of us going back home with any injury, though…” 

“But it’s good to have a real man to measure up to.” smirks Emmanuel 

Being man-handled by his friend awoke lust in his body, and that’s something he would rather have repressed. So he tries to hide this by taking a break to drink from the bottle he has in his bag. His friend is already heavily sweating, and Emmanuel does all he can to not look at him, because he knows this will trigger all of his bisexual instincts. And he does not want that to happen. They strap their gloves back on and keep practising. Edouard helps Emmanuel adjusting his left-hand punch. He is right-handed and he lacks aiming with his left hand. 

“Hit me !” he orders his friend “Here.” 

He points at a place on his ribs, to make Emmanuel aim a little higher. And even if he intend to counter this attack, he’d like to see if his friend would dare to really do it. Emmanuel is still hesitant and he bites his lower lip. This is a sign Edouard has learned to decrypt and interpret. 

“Do it !” 

He used a lower voice, and Emmanuel’s brain got triggered. He punches so fast and so hard that Edouard does not get time to counter this, and he gets his breath taken by the violence of what he received. 

“Sorry. I was sure you were going to counter this.” immediately says Emmanuel “Why didn’t you ?” 

“I didn’t get the chance to.” sighs Edouard “Let’s try that again.” 

“Are you sure ?” 

“Certain.” 

It surprised him, but deep down, he liked it. They keep doing this for a couple of minutes, with Edouard countering every punch, to avoid injuries, and they pause, removing their gloves to grab a drink. They sit on the bench, next to each other, and when their gaze meet, they smile. The training got pretty rough, but they don’t mind. In here, they agree on unleashing their true selves, and exposing both vulnerabilities, and strength. And there are no superiorities, no hierarchy, no pride… Just two men who exercise together. And no one to see them. When they are together in here, their security officers stay at the door, it has been agreed upon months ago, and no one would dare disturb them. Emmanuel looks down at the low-cut collar of Edouard’s shirt and he struggles to keep his eyes off the chest hairs he sees through the opening. His friend catches this look and laughs : 

“You are staring, you know ?”

“Sorry. I get easily distracted.” 

“I know, I’ve noticed.” chuckles his friend 

“And you don’t mind ?”

“It’s not displeasing me to get attention.” smirks the Prime Minister “Who would be displeased by that ?” 

They smile at each other and decide on strapping their gloves again for another round. This time, they focus on avoiding each other as much as possible, and they end up laughing, Edouard leaning against the windowsill, and Emmanuel on his knees, unable to coherently think anymore. On his last try, he found no better way to counter his partner’s attack than to drop on his knees with both fists above his head, and that made them lose it. He doesn’t even know why he did that, but his instinct just kicked in in the weirdest way possible. They can’t stop laughing and each time they try to catch their breath and look at each other, they start laughing again. Emmanuel is now crying of laughter, and he uses his teeth to unstrap one of his gloves, to be able to wipe his eyes. Edouard lets himself slide down against the wall, until he ends up sitting on the floor, and he remove his own gloves, to wipe the tears of laughter from his own face. 

“What went through your mind ?” he manages to ask 

“I don’t know.” answers his friend “I really don’t.” 

“Am I that scary ?” 

Emmanuel chuckles but does not answer. He pushes his boxing gloves aside and turns to Edouard sitting in front of him. His Prime Minister is sexier than ever : all sweaty, with his clothes sticking to his body. Emmanuel always thought his friend was well built, but right now he has a real proof of it. And after the day he had, exhausting and infuriating, he is not able to think straight anymore. 

“Emmanuel ?” gasps Edouard who saw him move forward 

The Prime Minister is cornered, and unable to move. But he’s not sure he wants to move anyway. His heart is pounding in his chest, and when Emmanuel places his hand on his knee, he does not push him away. It’s as if he is allowing a long repressed lust to take place. There has always been a very palpable sexual tension between the two of them, but Edouard always blamed the deep sexual appetite of his friend. Maybe he was mistaken. Emmanuel is hesitating suddenly, is he going too far ? This is not something they should be doing… And it’s going to change everything between them. 

“You’re a fucking idiot.” grunts the Prime Minister placing his hand on the back of Emmanuel’s neck to pull him closer 

As soon as their mouths touch, the temperature between them increases by at least three degrees and Emmanuel ends up between the legs of his friend, his tongue exploring the mouth of Edouard, while his hands are looking for the hem of his t-shirt so he can remove it. 

“Wait.” he says suddenly, stopping the kissing all at once “This is all wrong.” 

“Damn it, Emmanuel !” answers Edouard with the low-voice he used before to convince his friend to hit him harder “You’ve been wanting to do this for months. Why else convince me to do boxing with you ?”

“But…” 

“ENOUGH !” 

This time Edouard let no room for discussion. He looks at his confused friend, and lifts up his chin with one finger. 

“One more question and I’m out of here. And from what I’ve noticed, you like to be told what to do, am I wrong ?”

Emmanuel blushes, and that’s answer enough for his friend. 

“Then consider this an order : no more questions or second thoughts.”

“O-okay.” nods Emmanuel with a voice not completely assured 

“Please.” adds his exhausted Minister “We both need to steam off.” 

They grin at the same time, and their mouths find their way back to each other. Emmanuel lifts Edouard’s t-shirt above his head and sends it flying across the room. He saw his Prime Minister shirtless before of course, but this time it’s different : this time, Edouard is willingly letting him watch, and touch. One of his hand move from Edouard’s cheek to his chest, and the Prime Minister grab the hesitant fingers to place them deeper against his skin. 

“Touch me.” groans Edouard Philippe against the lips of the President “I want to really feel you.” 

Emmanuel stops kissing him, to get a visual on what he is doing. Edouard Philippe closes his eyes and appreciates the contact of his partner’s fingers on his skin. Emmanuel traces the curves of his muscles, playing with his hairs, and it feels exquisite. It is sending shivers down his spine, and his tracksuits are getting tighter. 

“You are bruising.” says Emmanuel 

“I don’t care.” answers Edouard “I like it rough.” 

That escaped his lips without him realizing and he opens his eyes in horror. He looks down at Emmanuel whose smile is enlarging. The playful President is gaining confidence and he presses one of his finger on the birthing bruise on the ribs of his friend. Instead of cringing, and much to his own shame, Edouard exhales a deep sigh of contentment. 

“Oh” smirks Emmanuel “That’s something I would never have suspected. Does it work with all sorts of physical pain ?” 

Edouard nods and Emmanuel slowly scratches the skin with the tip of his fingernail, triggering a more primal, instinctive response in his friend. 

“Your skin is like a blank canvas, but is anyone going to say anything if I do more than a bruise onto it ?” 

“If by anyone, you mean Edith,” chuckles Edouard “she's out of town for a couple of weeks. So you can be wild.” 

“Good. Any restrictions you’d like to let me know ?” 

“Don’t make me bleed.” very seriously answers the Prime Minister “I’m hemophobic.”

“Oh. Another thing I didn’t know about you. Would you faint if you’d see blood ?”

“You’re asking too much questions.” groans Edouard Philippe stealing a kiss from his lips “But yes that’s a possibility.” 

“Alright. No bleeding.” 

“And no more questions.” replies the Prime Minister 

He grins and Emmanuel kisses him fiercely. No more questions : that he can surely manage. Or at least he’ll try. One of his hand is grasping the flesh in Edouard’s back, and the other one, decided to explore lower. For now, he kept above the tracksuit, his fingers trying to asses the size of his friend’s erection. It feels massive, and warm, and Edouard keeps groaning of impatience, thrusting his hips forward into the hand of his friend. Edouard Philippe grabs the waistband of the President’s shorts and he lowers them, revealing the black trunks he is wearing. 

“My turn to play.” he says wrapping an arm around the waist of Emmanuel and picking him up from the floor with no struggle

He pins him against the wall, and Emmanuel wraps his legs around Edouard’s hips, his intimacy rubbing against the warm bulge he can still feel growing inside the tracksuit of his partner. The Prime Minister uses one hand to keep him against the wall, and with the other, he helps his friend remove his tank top. His eyes pause for a second on the sweaty chest, and he smiles. He likes what he sees. Emmanuel muscles have really developed in the months they have spent training together, and he noticed that every time they changed clothes next to each other, even though he refused to admit laying eyes on his friend’s body. Emmanuel kisses him on the shoulder, before planting his teeth into the skin, just where his lips previously were. 

“Oooh.” groans Edouard, his body arching forward, pressing even more against Emmanuel “Do that again.”

Emmanuel obeys that order and he bites Edouard once more, his teeth barely scratching the skin, but driving his partner completely insane. 

“Harder.”

The low, unforgiving voice of his friend is electrifying Emmanuel and he bites harder, on the upper chest of Edouard Philippe. The Prime Minister tilts his head backwards and a guttural moan comes through his lips. He really enjoys pain. It has always been his secret, his shameful little kink, but here, with Emmanuel, it feels right to act on it. His free hands dives into the underwear of his partner and he seizes the hard rod of Emmanuel. He explores, blindly, while the other keeps inflicting small pain on different parts of his body. One of Emmanuel’s hand find its way to his nipple, and the President pinches it, sending both pain and pleasure signals to Edouard's brain at the same time. 

“Damn, Emmanuel !” exclaims Edouard in his ear “You’re a fast learner. Get on your feet.” 

Emmanuel puts his feet back on the floor, and his partner grabs him by the hips, and makes him turn towards the wall. He presses a hand on the top of his back, forcing Emmanuel to rest his face against the hard cold wall.

“Bend over.” 

Harsh orders once again, but Emmanuel loves that. He bends over, and with his free hand, Edouard lowers the black trunks, exposing the bare skin of his arse. He lets a finger brush between his buttcheeks, and a shiver makes Emmanuel’s legs shake. Both of them chuckle and the President realizes how completely exposed and offered to his friend he is. But Edouard is strangely confident in what he is doing, and it’s probably not the first time that he is doing such a thing. Which is seriously concerning for his marriage. Edouard wraps his arm around the waist of his friend and starts to slowly masturbate the hard cock of Emmanuel. The President rests his hand on the wall, to keep his balance, and he moans, resisting the urge to move his hips to accentuate the contact between his skin and Edouard’s fingers. 

“Do you like that ?” asks his friend 

“Very much.” manages to mumble the President 

“I haven’t heard that. Say it louder.”

“Very much.” repeats Emmanuel louder “I like it very much !” 

“Do you want me to stop ?”

“NO !” cries out Emmanuel 

“What do you want me to do next ?”

“Fuck me. Or let me fuck you.” 

Oh. That wasn’t the answer Edouard expected. Emmanuel turns his head to him and grins. He is full of surprises. 

“Consider it, Edouard,” starts again Emmanuel “if I fuck you, I can bite you, and scratch you, and touch you at the same time…” 

This is an argument Edouard can’t counter. He sighs and stops touching Emmanuel. He lifts his hand in the air as a gesture of reddition and says : 

“Fine. You got me. But I hope it’ll be worth it.” 

“I’ll make sure it is.” 

They exchange a kiss that prove to each other how much they are burning from desire for the other, and they end lying back up on the practise mat, Emmanuel on top of Edouard. His lips soon leave the mouth of his partner, and he travels down the chest of his friend, kissing his way down, biting sometimes, both of his hand actively teasing the aroused nipples. Edouard Philippe’s hands are on the back of Emmanuel’s head, encouraging him to continue. Emmanuel eventually grabs the tracksuits of his friend and he lowers them, revealing the grey boxers he is wearing. He kisses his way back up, on Edouard’s leg, his teeth brushing against the skin but without ever biting him. 

“Bite me !” groans the Prime Minister 

“I’m going to hurt you.” protests Emmanuel 

“Bite me.” repeats Edouard “Here.” 

He points at his inner thigh, just below his boxers and his look leaves no room for discussion. It actually turns Emmanuel on, and he obeys this order. He bites the tender skin, exhilarated by the scent musky scent of Edouard’s body wash mixed with his sweat, and the Prime Minister’s body arches in response. 

“Ooooh Emmanuel !” he moans 

The President keeps both hands on the legs of his partner so that he can’t move, and he repeats on the other thigh, producing the exact same response. He goes upper and plants a kiss on the hard rod through the fabric of Edouard’s boxers. Then he kisses his way back up, and he stops on the right nipple of his friend. His lips traps the aroused flesh, and he sucks on it. Edouard closes his eyes and moans loudly, unable to think coherently anymore. Emmanuel uses his left hand to press gently on the bruise he noticed on the ribs of his partner, and this is all too much for Edouard philippe who can’t control his body’s responses. He is a mess, and the most vulnerable his friend ever saw him, completely taken over by his pleasure. Emmanuel lowers his hand and introduces it inside his partner’s underwear. 

“Finally.” whispers Edouard making the President chuckle 

He explores, his fingers going up and down the stiff penis, appreciating the girth and length. 

“Is it what you were expecting ?” manages to blurt out the Prime Minister 

“More or less, yes.” laughs the President “I won’t be looking at you the same way, that’s for sure.” 

“Careful to not stare too much when we’re together.” jokes Edouard 

Emmanuel shuts him up with a passionate kiss during which he bites on the lower lip of his friend, and it drives his friend completely crazy. 

“Do that again.” he grunts “And fuck me.” 

While biting another time, Emmanuel uses both his hands to remove Edouard’s underwear, and the Prime Minister helps him get rid of it. They are bot still wearing their socks and sneakers but in the rush of the moment, it’s the least of their concern. And this time, they no longer want to wait. Emmanuel’s penis is hard as a rock, and eager to get pleased, and to dive inside his friend. The President pushes on the inner thighs of Edouard to force him to spread his legs, and he kneels down between them, the tip of his dick, dripping a few drops of precum already, brushing against the intimacy of his partner. 

“Emmanuel…” says Edouard reaching for the arm of his friend “I don’t mind rough, remember. Please don’t be afraid of hurting me.” 

Emmanuel nods and pushes his hips forward, breaching through Edouard’s hole, thrusting himself halfway-in. 

“OOH.” he exclaims trying to not get overwhelmed by his own pleasure 

He buries his head in the neck of his friend and his teeth do the talking for him. He bites gently on the exposed skin, and both their bodies answer in unison, Edouard Philippe’s arching to meet Emmanuel’s, and Emmanuel’s thrusting deeper inside his friend’s. This time it makes them both moan. Emmanuel has his left hand over Edouard’s rib bruise and he keeps applying pressure on it as he starts moving his pelvis back and forth inside his partner. His mouth if on the upper chest of his Prime Minister, alternating between soft kisses, and soft bites. Edouard’s hands are on the back of Emmanuel’s head, encouraging him to continue to do so, and to even go further, if he wants to. The President gives him no time to rest, and he thrusts himself in and out at an incredibly fast speed. It is a bit painful, because Edouard wasn’t expecting to be taken like that tonight, but he has a high-resistance to pain, and it contributes to his sexual pleasure. He closed his eyes to focus only on the amazing sensations he feels all over his body and Emmanuel takes him by surprise when he closes his jaws around his earlobe. 

“Ah !” exclaims Edouard 

“Open your eyes, please.” asks the President in his ear “I want to see how much you like what I am doing to you.” 

“I can’t keep my eyes open. This is… overwhelming.”

“Try ?”

Edouard sighs and opens his eyes. His locks them to the clear blue gaze of his partner and Emmanuel straightens up on his knees, his hands on the chest of his friend, and he keeps going in and out of him. He uses his fingernails to trace along the outline of Edouard’s pectoral muscles and the man shivers from this contact. He loves it, and his impatient cock twitches between his legs. But Emmanuel will provide to its satisfaction later. 

“There’s a spot here…” says Edouard between two sighs of contentment 

“Show me.” says Emmanuel who understood “And tell me what to do.” 

Edouard grabs the hand of his friend and brings him on the exact spot, just below his pectoral, where he felt his skin was much more sensitive. 

“Pinch me.” orders the Minister 

Emmanuel does just what he was asked and he can read the pleasure on Edouard’s cheeks, and in his eyes. 

“Again ?” he questions 

“Please.”

He does it again, while thrusting himself as deep as possible inside his friend, and this double stimulation makes Edouard groan of pleasure. 

“It feels insanely good, Em’...” he says 

He realizes that he sorthened his partner’s name, but that doesn’t seem to bother the President in the slightest. Emmanuel feels closer than ever to reaching his own pleasure, and he closed his eyes for a second to cool down. 

“Stop focusing on me.” instructs the bossy Prime Minister “Look for your pleasure, your release. And then come back to me.” 

He said it with a calm, soothing voice, letting his hand brush against the arm of Emmanuel, and his friend nods. He needs to let go. He can’t hold back anymore. But still, receiving and not giving is not part of his nature. He keeps teasing Edouard with the tip of his fingers, a bit more gently than previously as he gives more powerful thrusts inside of him. 

“Oh Edouard.” he moans “I’m going to come.”

He is overwhelmed by how wonderful this whole experience is and he finally orgasms, his body tense, his rod completely inside Edouard, his hands on each side of the man’s face. His friend brings him back to Earth by stealing a few kisses from his lips, and Emmanuel eventually manages to open his eyes back up and smile at him. 

“Time to take care of you know.” he whispers “Please, guide me.” 

Emmanuel withdraws from inside his partner and his mouth finds its way to the left nipple of his friend. He takes it into his mouth, while he teases the other one with his fingers. He sucks on one, and pinches the other, feeling the hard rod underneath him react to this stimulation. His Prime Minister is really turned on by pain… 

“I need you to take care of my…” starts Edouard remembering that Emmanuel asked him to guide him 

He hasn’t had time to finish his sentence that his friend lowered his hand to take his cock in hand. His long pianist fingers trapped the flesh rod and he is now masturbating him slowly, building the pleasure in him. 

“I’d like you to bite me, on the spot I showed you earlier.” says Edouard trying to be as clear as possible on what he wants 

“That one ?” teases Emmanuel pressing his finger deep into the flesh on the soft spot of his friend 

“Yes, that one.” answers Edouard in a breath “Please.” 

“Don’t ask, Edouard. Give me an order.” 

“Bite me, Em’.” 

Emmanuel leans over him, and he does what he got instructed to do. 

“DAMN IT !” roars the Prime Minister “Do that again !” 

‘And he’s an addict’ thinks Emmanuel. He is careful not to bite too hard, to not make Edouard bleed, as he asked him not to. But otherwise, he understood that the harshest the pain was, the better it felt. But Emmanuel wants to try something quite different. He goes down on his friend and kisses him on the inner thighs, as close as possible from his intimacy.

“How about pain here ?” he questions his friend 

“Try.” 

To not injure his friend, Emmanuel does not use his teeth, but instead his fingers, and he tries different spots on his Minister’s skin, still caressing his cock expertly with one hand. What he noticed, is that each time his fingers brushed against the testicles, Edouard exhaled a little bit louder, and as the teaser he is, the President wants to act on that. He cups the balls in his hand and Edouard clenches both fists, repressing a grunt. So this is a very sensitive area. And he kept it to himself until now. 

“Were you planning on telling me ?”

“No.” 

“And pain ?”

“I guess you’ve never done this before ?” 

Emmanuel blushes slightly and Edouard gathers his strength to lifts up on his elbows to look at him. 

“This is going to make me come. In your hand.” warns Edouard “But you seem to be wanting just that…” 

They both look at Emmanuel’s fingers still going up and down his rod, with a little twist motion on the tip. 

“Tell me what you want, Edouard.” 

“Gentle slapping. Very gentle. That’s the rush of pain I need to reach orgasm.” 

“On one condition…” 

Edouard arches an eyebrow and Emmanuel continues : 

“I’d like a kiss first.” 

The Prime Minister chuckles and his friend leans forward to get a kiss from his lips. This gets passionate, and desperate, and Edouard has to pull out of this kiss to grab some air. He lets himself back down on the mat, and grins when he feels the lips of his partner softly brushing against the skin of his hip. That’s Emmanuel : tantalizing but ready to try whatever his partner is into. For now he is still caressing the testicles of his partner, his fingers tracing the veins along the penis of Edouard, and when he finally gives a timid slap on the fragile balls, the Prime Minister can’t keep his scream of pleasure for himself. 

“OOOH EMMANUEL !” he cries out “OH MY GOD !” 

He rarely lets out that much, and he feels very ashamed to not be in control anymore, but he feels the need to respond to the urges of his body. 

Emmanuel lets him catch his breath, and he does it a second time. It is too much for the Prime Minister who can’t refrain the powerful orgasm that hits him and he ejaculates, as predicted, all over Emmanuel’s hand, and some of it ends up on his stomach as well. He pants, and his friend lays a hand on his chest to help him calm down. This has been one of the wildest sex encounters he ever had, and new that the lust has toned down in him, he feels a bit confused and ashamed to have let his urges take the best of him. Especially with Edouard. The pair are seeing each other on a daily basis, and working together will certainly feel weirder now. 

“We both need a shower.” chuckles Edouard Philippe “And a good night of sleep.” 

“I have a meeting at six.” says the President “I’ll power-nap in the car.” 

He gets on his feet and extends his hand to help his friend get up. Edouard grabs the offered hand and when they are both standing, the awkwardness of the situation strikes them both. They look at their sweating naked bodies, and blush. Edouard is the first one to turn away. He sits on the bench where their gym bags are wide open, and he removes his sneakers and socks, before hitting the shower, in the corner of the room. He keeps resolutely turned towards the wall, his back to Emmanuel. The President sits as well, his fingers sticky from his friend’s release and he struggle to unlace his trainers. He eventually manages to remove them and he pulls his socks off as well. There is only one shower is the tiny gym practise they are in, and he doesn’t want to pressure Edouard, especially since the man doesn’t seem keen on talking, or reflecting on what happened between them. While the Prime Minister finishes showering, he gathers their clothes, and belongings spread all across the room and he brings them back to their respective parts of the bench. Edouard steps out of the shower, still naked, but with a smile on his lip. He grabs a towel in his bag and starts drying himself while Emmanuel hits the shower. When the President comes out of the shower, he finds his Prime Minister with a tube of cream in hand, and he frowns : 

“What are you doing ?”

“Would you mind helping ?”

“Of course not.” immediately says Emmanuel taking the tube from his friend’s hands “What do you need ?”

“Apply a generous amount of it, on every part of my body that you marked. Please.” 

“Do you always have soothing cream in your bag ?”

“You are not the only one with an exciting private life…” smirks Edouard Philippe “But as a boxer, you should have one as well, it helps for bruises.” 

Emmanuel takes care of the bruise on Edouard’s ribs, and on the most serious bites he inflicted on his friend’s skin. Once done, he closes the tube and gives it back to the Prime Minister. 

“Thank you, for what happened here tonight, Edouard.” he says placing a friendly hand on his shoulder “And it doesn’t have to happen again if you don’t want to, but for my part, I really enjoyed it.” 

“I enjoyed it too.” replies the Prime Minister 

Emmanuel breaks the eye contact between them and they both get dressed in silence. They put their dirty clothes back in their bags and head for the exit door. 

“Emmanuel.” says Edouard softly before he opens the door “Of course, all of this stays between us, right ?”

“Of course.” laughs the President “I won’t tell anyone.” 

“Then… Maybe I’d consider it happening another time.” 

He has vanished through the door before Emmanuel could answer anything and the President is left completely confused, his jaw to the floor, the door wide open, to be picked up by his security service. 

“Sir ? Are we good to go ?” asks one of his officers checking his wristwatch 

“We are.” answers the President clearing his throat “We are.” 

**Author's Note:**

> What did you guys think ? Did you like this dynamic ? Would you read more ? 
> 
> Maybe... there'll be a follow-up chapter, but with a special guest thrown in the mix ;p


End file.
